1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a food processor and more particularly, to an improved structure of food processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a food processor according to the prior art. According to this design, the food processor comprises a motor housing base 10, two containers 101, a work bowl 14, a strainer 15 with cutter blades 16, a top cover 17 having a center feed hole 170, and a pusher 19. The motor housing base 10 comprises two hook plates 12 respectively hooked in a respective hook hole 18 in the top cover 17, a motor (not shown) having a motor shaft 11, a connector 110 at the motor shaft 11 for the connection of the strainer 15, a speed control switch 100, a touch-control power switch 131, and an actuating rod 13 supported on a spring 130 and adapted to drive the touch-control power switch 131 to further switch on/off the motor. This design of food processor has numerous drawbacks as follows:                1. When the top cover 17 is closed on the motor housing base 10, the touch-control power switch 131 is automatically switched on. If the user wishes to switch off the food processor at this time, the user must operate the speed control switch 100 to the zero speed status. Frequently rotating the speed control switch 100 may cause the speed control switch 100 to wear quickly.        2. The touch-control power switch 131 is automatically switched on upon closing of the top cover 17 on the motor housing base 10, and it is dangerous to keep the cutter blades 16 constantly in rotation.        3. If the touch-control power switch 131 fails, the food processor becomes unworkable.        4. The connection between the hook plates 12 of the motor housing base 10 and the hook holes 18 of the top cover 17 cannot prevent vibration of the top cover 17 during operation of the food processor.        